


Just in Case

by phantisma



Series: Running to Stay Still [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Angel, mid season 4ish of SGA.  Ronon has a few days of down time and intends to spend them with Lindsey, but when  few old friends show up and try to take Lindsey home, things take a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Case

Ronon was looking forward to the down time, with Sheppard nursing a sprained ankle and Rodney on some special project, he had a week to himself, and after the last few missions, what he wanted was some good food, good beer and a lot of good sex.

So, it was natural to head for Lindey's.

"Take the radio, just in case." John said, as he limped along beside Ronon on his way to the gate.

"Not gonna need it." Ronon countered, shoving it back.

"Humor me. We might need you."

Ronon rolled his eyes and took the radio, tucking it into his pocket. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." John said dryly. "Just…there's been a lot of Wraith activity out that way. Be careful."

"Always am." He nodded at the tech manning the dialing console and the gate lit up.

He shouldered his bag as the wormhole opened and lifted a hand to Teyla before heading through the gate. It had been months since he'd last made it out here, and remembering that trip had him grinning. It had only been three days, but damn they'd had a good time.

He headed in to town, focused on getting to the tavern. It was early evening and the place was mostly empty when he came in. "Be right out." Lindsey's voice came from the back.

"Take your time." Ronon called back.

Lindsey appeared seconds later, grinning at him. "Hey, wasn't expecting you until the end of the month."

"Got a break early."

"Hungry? I got something cooking now."

Ronon nodded. "I could eat."

"Go on, sit down. I'll bring it." Lindsey ducked back into the kitchen as Ronon dropped his bag beside the stool and sat at the bar.

He put a plate down in front of Ronon with what looked like some sort roasted bird and greens. "It ain't exactly chicken, but it's good." Lindsey said, going to fill a glass with the local ale.

He set the glass next to Ronon's plate, looking up when the door opened. His face changed in an instant, from the familiar grin to hard and set, his mouth thin and hard. Ronon turned to look over his shoulder as Lindsey dropped his bar towel onto the bar.

"You're not welcome here. Get out."

Ronon turned on the stool, his hand stealing to his gun. Lindsey was angry, bristling. The two men at the door stood firm. "You had to know you couldn't just walk away, Lindsey."

"Walk, nothing." Lindsey's hand went under the bar for the weapon Ronon knew he kept there. "Get the fuck out now."

"The senior partners—"

Lindsey lifted the gun and leveled it at them. "Are a long, long way from here. Maybe you should go back to them."

Ronon eased off the stool and pulled his gun out, lifting it too. "You heard the man. Get moving."

"This is not your fight, pal," one of the men said.

"Is now." Ronon argued. "Now leave."

"We'll be back Lindsey."

Lindsey didn't move until long minutes after the door was closed again, and when he lowered the gun, his hand was shaking. He crossed to the door and opened it, staring out before he called out to the two men and one woman in the corner of the tavern. "Closing up early tonight folks. Pay up and head out."

Ronon didn't speak until Lindsey had closed the door and locked it and came back to the bar to lift a bottle of something and take two big gulps of it. He re-holstered his gun and sat, turning back to his food.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," he responded.

Ronon nodded. "Okay."

He ate in silence for a minute while Lindsey drank. Ronon glanced at the door, then looked back at Lindsey who looked pissed. "You think a locked door is enough to keep them out?"

Lindsey slammed the bottle down on the bar. "You would think that crawling through a half a dozen hell dimensions, fighting my way through fucking traderants, and dragging my ass out the other side would be enough for them."

Ronon sat back and looked at him. "Who are they?"

Lindsey shook his head. "You could say they represent my former employers." He pulled a hand through his hair. "Not the kind of people you want looking for you." He inhaled and let it out slowly. "I need to get out of here." He headed for the stairs.

Ronon followed him into the bedroom where he started throwing clothes into a bag. "Where you gonna go?" Ronon asked, leaning on the door.

"Away. Not here."

"You could come back to Atlantis. Sheppard would—"

Lindsey held up a hand. "No. No. I'm sorry Ronon, but those people are not going to help me. Even if they could."

Ronon snorted. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

Lindsey looked up from his frantic packing. "Yeah. I know their kind, okay? Hero complex, think they can fix everything and in the end all they really do is muck things up worse than they were to begin with."

He went back to packing. Ronon heard the door downstairs and leaned out into the hallway. He couldn't see the door, but there was no mistaking the sound of it being broken open. He grabbed Lindsey and yanked him out of the room, shoving him toward the back stairs.

Shots rang out, slamming into the wall next to his head. Ronon pulled his gun and squeezed off two shots before following Lindsey down the stairs and out into the alley behind the tavern. "This way." Lindsey pointed and they took off running, zig zagging through alleys and ending up on the road out of the village to the east. "Can't take the road." He pointed off into the trees.

Ronon pointed the other way. "Gate's over there."

Lindsey growled, but nodded. "Fine."

They sprinted into the trees, Ronon leading them toward the gate. They could hear their pursuit, but they were far enough behind them that they should make the gate with plenty of time to dial Atlantis and get through.

"What are you doing?" Lindsey asked as Ronon started dialing.

"Getting us out of here."

"I told you, I'm not going to Atlantis." Lindsey was breathing heavy, his eyes on the trees.

"You don't have to stay. It's the safest place for right now. As soon as we get there, we can send you somewhere else."

Shots rang out behind them. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

Ronon finished dialing and the gate came to life. He pulled out his radio. "Atlantis, this is Ronon. Coming in hot." He sent the code to disable the iris and grabbed Lindsey's shoulder, dragging him toward the gate.

He yelled as a bullet ripped across his hand, and he dropped the radio. He and Lindsey dove for the limited cover of the dialing device. Lindsey was bleeding too. "Any other brilliant ideas?" Lindsey asked.

Ronon looked around them. They were cut off from the west and the south.

"Ronon, what is your situation?" Sheppard's voice was coming from the radio.

"Okay, we gotta get out of here." Ronon pulled his gun out, hissing as the ripped up skin rubbed against Lindsey. "I'm going to take out the two on this side, then we make a break for the gate."

Lindsey shook his head. "We'll never make it." He moved his hand from his thigh and showed Ronon the wound. "The trees are closer. If we can get cover, we can put some distance between us, maybe make it to the caves by the river."

Ronon looked at the distance to the gate, measuring it against the nearest cover. Lindsey was right, the trees were closer. When he didn't respond, Sheppard would send a team to find him. He nodded and lifted his gun. "Get ready."

He took a deep breath and stood, shooting the two closest. Lindsey was up and running before the first shot hit, and Ronon was right behind him, laying down a round of shots to keep the others at bay long enough to get them into the woods.

Lindsey ran ahead of him, leading him away from the gate and into thicker and thicker trees, until they couldn't run, but had to push their way through the leaves. "Here." Lindsey stopped them in a sort of cave built out trees and leaves. "The kids use it as a hide out." Lindsey said softly. He sank to the ground, panting. "We should be able to hide here for a little bit. Catch our breath."

Ronon dropped to his knees beside Lindsey, his hands reaching for his thigh. "If you didn't leave a trail of blood leading them right here."

He ripped the pants open, making a face. "We sit too long that's gonna tighten up, and you won't be able to move at all." There were books and empty bottles and a shirt or something beside the remains of a fire.

"Bullet went through." Lindsey said, holding his leg.

Ronon reached for the shirt and held it up. "Lets see if we can get the bleeding stopped." He ripped the shirt, folding the front of it into a bandage, then doing the same with the back. He tied the arms together, then moved back to Lindsey's leg. "Hold this." He pressed one of the bandages to the back of his leg and Lindsey's hand took over holding it. He set the other bandage over the hole in the front of his thigh and put the knot of the tied together arms over it before wrapping the sleeves around twice and tying them off.

He sat back, his ears picking up voices. He held a bloody finger to his lip and Lindsey nodded. They held their breath as the voices came closer.

"They came this way."

"Like you would know."

"I saw the big guy."

"We should go back and get the dogs."

"You know I hate those things."

"Hate them all you want, they get the job done."

"They want him alive."

"They want him alive, but they'll take him dead. It's not like they can't just bring him back to life. They've done it before."

"And what about the other guy?"

"What about him? We don't need him."

"Need? No, but remember that Gothqick in Pelous? Just the kind of thing he's looking for, right? Why not make a little money on the return trip?"

"I like the way you think. Okay, lets go back and get the dogs, we'll just keep them on a leash."

The voices faded and Ronon exhaled slowly. "I don't like the sound of that."

Lindsey shook his head. "Really don't. We need to move before they get back. It's going to be fully dark soon. We'll have an advantage."

"What about the dogs?" Ronon asked, helping him up.

"I'm betting they mean bloodhounds." Lindsey's face tightened as he put weight on his injured leg. "Probably demonic ones. Senior Partners do not fuck around. I know a few tricks to throw them off though. First thing is to get to the water."

Ronon supported him with an arm around his waist and they pushed their way out of the hide away. They were slowed by Lindsey's wound, but they made the water before Ronon heard anything that sounded like dogs or voices or more gunfire.

"Okay, we need to draw them downstream. The dogs won't be fooled by just the water, so take off your clothes."

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "You know, if this is just some elaborate scheme to get me naked, you didn't have to go to the trouble."

Lindsey smirked and started pulling off his shirt. "Very funny. Doesn't have to be all of it, just enough to get our scent moving in the right direction. Get me a handful of sticks, would ya?" He gestured toward a pile of driftwood and Ronon grabbed a bunch, dropping it beside Lindsey. "See, demonic bloodhounds won't be fooled just by the water…but if we float some of our clothes downstream, they'll chase the scent, as long as we don't track more of our scent the other way."

Ronon handed him his shirt, watching as he sent his own shirt down the river, floating across a couple of sticks. He did the same with Ronon's.

"Now what?"

Lindsey sighed and gestured at the water. "Now we get wet."

The water was cold and moving at a good clip. Lindsey clung to him as they moved out into the water, then lowered himself until only his head was above water. He exhaled twice, then dunked his head and held himself under for as long as his air held out, then got his feet under him. "Your turn."

Ronon dunked himself, making sure he was fully immersed before he stood.

"And now we walk upstream." Lindsey pointed. "There's a place just up and around the bend where we can further confound the bastards with some very stinky mud."

"You expect me to roll around in the mud with you?" Ronon asked, his arm going around Lindsey's waist again to hold him up as they fought their way up the current. "I didn't know you were so kinky."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Lindsey glanced behind them. "We should hurry."

Ronon looked over his shoulder, then down at Lindsey's leg. "We could go faster if I carried you."

"What?" Lindsey looked at him indignantly.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Ronon didn't wait for him to agree, just bent his shoulders to Lindsey's stomach and hefted him up. "Just…don't move around too much. Last time I did this you were drunk."

"I don't remember you doing this."

"Like I said, drunk." He moved as fast as he could through the water, and once they were around the bend, the current eased up. "This your mudpit?"

Lindsey lifted his upper body and looked. "Yeah."

"It stinks."

"Kind of the point. Want to put me down?"

Ronon waded to the shore and lowered him. Lindsey hissed as he took his own weight, nearly falling when he tried to stand on the injured leg. "Stay in the water and rub some of this on you. Doesn't have to be much."

Ronon chuckled as they grabbed handfuls of the mud. "You know, I have run before."

"Not from these guys." Lindsey countered. He looked up at the sky, then up the river. The sun was fully down, only the faintest glow at the horizon marking its path. In the distance the small moon was barely visible. "About a mile that way we can get out of the river, then the caves are three miles north."

"Four miles on that leg?" Ronon asked, wary.

"What choice do we have?" Lindsey asked, looking pissed.

"We could circle back, try the gate again while they're out here looking for us."

Lindsey shook his head. "They'll leave someone to watch for us."

"I didn't see that many guys." Ronon argued.

"If they came here the same way I did, they could have reinforcements." He looked back down the river and shook his head again. "Our best bet is to get to high ground and hope your friends come looking for you." He started to fight his way up the river. "Unless…"

Ronon stopped him and hefted him up over his shoulder. "Unless what?"

"I really don't like talking to your ass." Lindsey said.

Ronon stopped walking. "I could turn you around and you could talk to my dick." He snickered when Lindsey didn't respond. "Unless what?"

"Unless they brought a seer."

"A seer? Like someone who sees things?"

"Yeah, if they brought a seer, we're screwed, no matter what we do."

They walked in silence until Ronon figured they were about a mile from the mud pit. He climbed out of the water and set Lindsey back onto his feet. "Okay, which way?"

Lindsey pointed, but Ronon stopped him when he started to walk. "You don't look so good."

Lindsey nodded and wiped his sweaty face. "Lost a lot of blood." They both looked down at Lindsey's pant leg that was dark with blood. He leaned against a tree. "At least no one's caught with us yet."

Ronon looked around them for something they could use for shelter. It was easy to see they weren't going to make the caves. They'd been on the run for a while after contacting Atlantis. Sheppard had to have sent someone through after them.

"What are you thinking?" Lindsey asked.

"That this wasn't how I'd planned to spend tonight." He gestured up the river where the banks were dense with brush and trees. "Lets get up there, hunker down for a bit. You need the rest."

"You expecting the cavalry to come riding in?"

"Something like that." He got his arm around Lindsey to support him and they worked their way up the bank and into the trees. "This looks good, we should be able to see anyone coming."

Lindsey eased himself down into the brush.

"I'm going to have a look around." Ronon left him sitting and headed out to make sure they really were alone. They needed to find a way to let Atlantis know where they were. He circled around the area and back down to the river, and when he was convinced they weren't being watched, he climbed back up to where he'd left Lindsey.

Lindsey's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow, his body slumped up against a tree. "Hey." Ronon shook him and his eyes opened a little. "No sleeping."

"'M tired."

"I know, but you can't sleep."

Lindsey inhaled and pushed himself a little more upright. "Right. Sleep bad."

"Let me look." Not that he could actually see. It was too dark to see anything but shadows. Still, he fumbled with the bandage, untying it and slipping his fingers underneath. "Good news is that it seems to have stopped bleeding."

He looked up when Lindsey didn't respond, snapping his fingers to get him to open his eyes again. "Hey. Lindsey, come on."

Lindsey groaned and Ronon patted his face. "Sorry." Lindsey mumbled.

"I'm going to go dump your ass in the river." Ronon warned.

Lindsey forced his eyes open and licked his lips. "Yeah…cause cold water helps so many things."

Ronon raised an eyebrow, not that Lindsey would see it. "What's the matter, afraid it'll shrink your dick?" Ronon cupped his hand to Lindsey's crotch to emphasize, rubbing along his soft cock to wake it up.

Lindsey lifted his head. "Now? You're going to start this now?"

Ronon grinned down at him. "Why not now? You got something else to do?"

He fumbled with the laces on Lindsey's pants, getting them open. "You awake?" Ronon asked as he eased Lindsey's slowly hardening cock out of his pants.

"Fuck, yes. I'm awake." Lindsey growled.

"Good. Lets keep it that way." He leaned in and licked over the head, taking the tip in between his lips and sucking while his hands worked over the shaft, and Lindsey hardened.

Lindsey shifted under him and Ronon looked up to make sure he was okay before opening his mouth and taking the full length of his cock into his mouth. He bobbed up and down a couple of times, then sucked in deep, holding Lindsey against his tongue.

When Lindsey let out a strangled sound, Ronon eased up, licking his way back up to the tip. Lindsey hissed as the heat of Ronon's mouth left and his wet cock was exposed to the air. "You with me?" Ronon asked as he moved to get a better position.

Lindsey groaned and lifted his head. "You are a cruel man."

Ronon chuckled and took the cock back into his mouth, sucking up and in, then sliding it back out. "Wouldn't want you falling asleep and missing the fantastic blow job I'm giving you."

"How fantastic can it be when you keep stopping in the middle to talk?" Lindsey growled at him. "Better things to do with your mouth."

"Oh really?" Ronon licked up the side, flicking his tongue under the head. "Like what?"

Lindsey groaned, his hands fisting in the moss under him. "You better not fucking tease me man."

"Who me? Tease?" He flicked his tongue again, this time over the tip before pulling his hand up Lindsey's cock. "I would never tease about something as important as making sure you live through the night." He watched Lindsey's face in the gloom. When Lindsey met his eyes and held the look, Ronon nodded and dipped his head, moving quickly now, up and down, his hands on Lindsey's hips to keep him from moving and further hurting himself.

"Holy…shit….gonna…" He started to come and Ronon swallowed around him, pulling him over the edge. He chuckled as he sat back and Lindsey leveraged himself up on his elbows. "I don't remember seeing that technique in any first aid manual."

Ronon grinned. "It's my own special treatment plan."

"Yeah, well…it worked. I'm awake." He sat up, fumbling to tuck himself in.

"Good." Ronon shifted his attention back to the leg, retying the make-do bandages. "You up to moving again?"

Lindsey shook his head. "Not sure I can."

"We need to get back to the gate." Ronon looked around them. "No sign of pursuit."

"I figured by now we'd be hearing the dogs. They won't be fooled long." Lindsey shook his head. "Maybe you should leave me here and go find your friends."

"No." Ronon stood. "I'll carry you if I have to."

He bent down to help him up. Lindsey's eyes were focused over Ronon's shoulder though. "Remember what I said about that seer?"

"Let me guess." He heard the sound of the gun and straightened up, hands lifted to his side. "Great." He turned, only to be rewarded with a blow to his nose that sent him over backward and hurtling into unconsciousness.

 

 

He wasn’t out long, but it was long enough. Ronon groaned as he opened his eyes. "You okay?" Lindsey asked beside him.

Ronon inhaled and regretted it as his nose let him know it was broken. "Broken nose. You?"

"They cleaned the wound and bandaged it." Lindsey lifted his hand, showing Ronon that they were bound together with some sort of cuffs. "And you thought I was the kinky one."

Ronon lifted his left hand, only to find it too was cuffed, to a pole that ran behind him. Lindsey lifted his right hand on the other end of the pole. "Great."

"He's awake." Two men came into view. "The two of you have been trouble."

"I'd apologize, but I make it a habit to be trouble when someone's trying to kill me." Ronon said.

"Kill you? No, no. We want you alive. You're going to make us a lot of money."

Ronon growled, but they just laughed. "Oh, yeah. A lot of money."

"We're just going to wait for first light, then we'll head out. The senior partners can't wait to see you again, Lindsey."

They left them sitting and went to where the four others had a fire going. Ronon exhaled and looked down at the cuffs. "So, you going to tell me now?" Ronon asked.

Lindsey sighed. "I used to be a lawyer in an evil law firm."

Ronon frowned at him. "I'm not sure I know what that means."

"Suffice it to say that I used to be a pretty bad guy, and we did some pretty bad things…but then I wanted out and I turned on my bosses."

"I'm guessing they didn't take it so well." Ronon nodded toward the men by the fire.

"Not so much, no." Lindsey huffed. "I figured once I got here I'd be okay."

"Obviously not." Ronon tested the cuffs, cursing under his breath. "So, they're here to take you back?"

"Probably to send me to another one of their hell dimensions. Not enough torture in the last one." Lindsey looked up at him. "Now would be a good time for that cavalry of yours to show up."

"You're telling me." He gave up on the cuffs. "These aren't budging." He shook his head. "Maybe when we get back to the gate…"

"They aren't going to take us to the gate." Lindsey said, keeping his voice low. "They're going to take us to the portal I crawled out of. I'm betting they don't even know what the gate is. I knew I should have blown that damn thing closed."

"Why didn't you?" Ronon asked.

Lindsey shrugged. "I don't know…worried I'd get homesick?"

It was going to be damn hard to escape with six men armed and him and Lindsey bound like this. Though, maybe if they could get the pole in front of them.

"Don't try whatever it is you're thinking." Lindsey said. He tugged on their bound hands. "This is not your average cuff. If you break the circuit, it sends out an electric pulse and we both go down."

"I'm not going to try anything." Ronon argued, leaning back to get a look at Lindsey's hand on the end of the pole.

"I've used these before, trust me, without the key, the only way we're getting out of them is ripping out arms out."

"I vote we don't do that." Ronon agreed. Which pretty much meant they were stuck until—He turned his head, certain he'd heard someone or something moving in the brush behind them. "You hear that?" Ronon asked in a voice barely audible.

Lindsey clearly had, if the way he tensed up was any indication. They both looked at the men around the fire, but they seemed oblivious. Ronon settled, his eyes scanning the dark for a sign that someone was out there.

Just about the time he was convinced he had been hearing things, stunner blasts took out three of the six men. The others jumped up, but got taken out almost before they were on their feet. Men in Atlantis uniforms slipped out of the trees to secure the clearing and Major Lorne grinned at him.

"Colonel Sheppard thought you might like a hand."

"And here I was beginning to think you were gonna leave me all the fun." Ronon gestured at the slumped over bodies with his chin. "Find the damn key."

"Yeah, we'll find it." He came to squat beside them, his light sweeping over them. "You two hurt?" His light hit Ronon's face. "Oh, that looks broken."

"I'll live. He's the one who got shot." Ronon pulled his face away and Lorne turned his attention to Lindsey's leg.

"Looks like someone bandaged it up."

"Couldn't have me dying before they got me back to be killed….or whatever they were going to do to me."

"Sir?" One of the men handed Lorne a key.

Lorne started with Ronon's left hand and worked his way across until they were both free. Ronon stood and reached down to help Lindsey up. "So, what are we doing with them?"

"Sending them back where they came from." Lindsey said. "And closing the door behind them."

 

 

 

"You're sure about this?" Ronon asked, standing beside Lindsey at the mouth of a cave. They had already sent the six men and their two bloodhounds and their seer back into the cave that Lindsey said was the portal he climbed through and McKay wanted to study for it's bizarre energy readings.

"Yeah. I’m sure." Lindsey replied, fingering the detonator Lorne had given him.

"What if you get homesick?"

Lindsey shrugged and stepped back from the blast zone. "I guess I'll just have to live with it. Besides…I kind of like it here."

"Yeah?"

"When people aren't trying to kill me…or take me back to hell."

"I kind of like you here too." Ronon said.

Lindsey fingered the detonator. "Well, here goes nothing." He pushed the button and the cave rocked, debris and dust spilling out of it. When the dust cleared, Ronon jogged up to make sure it was sealed off.

"Looks good." He headed back to where Lindsey was adjusting the crutches Dr. Beckett had sent for him.

"You coming back to my place?"

"Well, I don't know, the last time I came over we got chased through the woods, cuffed together, I had to carry your ass a mile up a river…"

"Funny." Lindsey was quiet for a minute. "You know…I do sort of owe you…you could stick around, let me repay you."

Ronon looked at him. "You got something in mind?"

"Maybe…how does breakfast in bed sound?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Ronon stopped them and pulled him in to kiss.

"After a night of the most amazing sex you've ever had?"

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "I've had some pretty amazing sex."

Lindsey's grin grew. "I promise you, you have never had anything like this."

"I've heard that before." Ronon said with a chuckle as they resumed the walk back to the tavern. There was some repair work that was going to need to be done, bullet holes that would need patching.

Lindsey headed behind the bar and poured out a glass of his best beer and put it down for Ronon. "I'm going to head out back, see if there's anything that resembles food."

The door opened behind Ronon and he turned, nodding at Lorne and McKay. "We're getting ready to head back to Atlantis."

"Tell Sheppard I said thanks." Ronon lifted his glass in salute.

"I suppose this means you blew up the potentially awesome scientific discovery." McKay groused.

"If by that you mean we closed a portal to a potentially dangerous other world thereby saving all of the worlds on this side of it from monsters Lindsey says are worse than the Wraith?" Ronon shrugged. "Yes, we did."

"Figures."

Lorne handed Ronon a radio. "You dropped this by the gate. I thought maybe you might like to have it back."

"Just in case." Ronon said with a grin, taking the radio.

"Just in case." Lorne agreed. He turned toward the door, then stopped. "When can I tell Atlantis to expect you?"

"Couple a days."

"If I don't kick his sorry ass out before then." Lindsey said, coming back with a sandwich. "You boys want anything?"

"They want to get out of here." Ronon answered.

"Is that…beef?" McKay asked stepping back to Ronon's side. "It smells like beef."

"Come on Dr. McKay, they're serving cheeseburgers in the mess hall today." Lorne said, grabbing McKay's arm and heading for the door.

"You trying to get rid of my customers?" Lindsey asked as the door closed.

"Well, there was this promise of sex…can't be getting naked with McKay hanging around expecting food."

Lindsey leaned on the bar. "And I do want you naked." He leaned over the bar, nipping at Ronon's lips until he opened them. "Oh, and in the tub. You reek."

"Look who's talking." Ronon said with a chuckle.

"No, I'm serious. You are not getting into my bed smelling like that." Lindsey pointed at the stairs.

Ronon slid off the stool, his hand stealing into his pocket and coming out with something he'd gotten Lorne to give him without asking too many questions. "Okay, I'll go." He put the handcuffs on the bar as he headed for the stairs.

"And what is this?" Lindsey asked.

He was holding the handcuffs up as Ronon turned to look at him.

"Just in case you really are the kinky one."


End file.
